La rose a des épines, sentez-les!
by saya.sedai
Summary: La rose a des épines. Une rose peut s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins. Surtout quand elle sait qui est le meurtrier de sa mère biologique. Elle est capable de tout pour se venger. Mais pour cela, il va falloir qu'elle trouve des alliés. Avec son père qui épie le moindre de ses gestes et de ses dires... C'est pas aussi simple que cela...
1. Chapter 1

Dans une cité chaleureuse et verdoyante, une jeune fille à la peau lumineuse se tenait debout dans le parc devant un rosier en fleur. Ses cheveux ébènes et bouclés descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Une fine broche en or retenait ses mèches rebelles. Ses prunelles de braise contemplaient les roses. Elle portait une robe blanche. Bien que c'était l'hiver, la jeune adolescente ne ressentait aucunement le froid. Bientôt la neige allait tomber. Et Noël approchait à grand pas. Même si sa "famille" ne la fêtait pas, elle aurait aimé avoir un foyer plus chaleureux. Le château, où elle vivait, avait une atmosphère lugubre et menaçante. Elle rêvait de partir... Oui... Elle en rêvait...

Le crépuscule tombait lentement pour faire place à la nuit. La jeune fille soupira. Comme si la vie l'ennuyait. Comme si l'objet de ses désirs lui avait arraché. Trop soudainement.

Délicatement, la jeune fille cueillit une de ses fleurs en faisant attention à ne pas se faire piquer. Elle fit une moue dubitative. Elle appuya son doigt sur une des épines que possédait la rose.

"_ Abîmer vos doigts par cette fleur risque de vexer votre père, Princesse, fit une doucereuse et masculine."

Comme si elle devait faire attention à ce que son père disait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son interlocuteur l'observait avec sérieux. Il n'était pas spécialement grand. Il avait une taille raisonnable. Cet homme avait un visage angélique mais extrêmement pâle pour un humain. En-dessous de ses yeux rougeâtres, de longs cernes violet étaient présents. Comme s'il s'amusait à jouer avec son état de santé. Il était habillé tout de noir.

"_ Ce n'est pas lui qui sera blessé. Alors qu'est-ce que cela peut bien lui apporter? Répondit-elle avec un certain mépris dans la voix."

Ce garde, gentil mais ô combien dangereux, était un joyau pour le paternel de cette jeune fille. Effectivement, il possédait un don. Un don mortel dont la jeune fille ne voulait pas en être la victime. Elle l'appréciait mais sans plus. Dommage qu'il écoutait son Maître avec une pareille dévotion, elle aurait pu... L'aimer un peu plus que cela...

L'adolescente n'avait jamais apprécié son père. Et elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère biologique. Jamais. Elle le détestait plus que tout. Bien évidemment, il le savait et tentait de se faire racheter. Mais le mal était fait. Rien ne pourrait être comme avant. Et encore...

"_ Il m'a envoyé pour vous dire de vous préparer. Les invités de ce soir attendent votre venue avec impatience. Que dirait votre mère si jamais elle vous voit dans cette tenue?"

Qu'est-ce que sa "mère" faisait dans la conversation? Sa vraie mère était morte. Et ce n'était pas celle, qui l'avait adopté, qui allait la sermonner sur son style vestimentaire.

"_ Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous. Vous allez..., reprit le garde.

_ Oui. Je sais. C'est pour me présenter devant votre communauté. Pour faire partie des vôtres, interrompit-elle, glacialement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous énerve, Princesse? Votre père serait blessé de savoir dans quel état vous êtes.

_ Mon père se contrefiche de mon état. Et tu sais pertinemment la source de mon énervement, Alec Volturi!"

Le dénommé Alec Volturi émit un long soupir et n'insista pas. Les deux personnes se retournèrent sous le grincement silencieux des cailloux. Un autre homme venait. Beaucoup plus grand. Sa stature était plus imposante.

"_ Votre père savait que vous alliez dire cela et m'a envoyé pour vous escorter, fit le nouvel arrivant.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment escorter et pas tenir en laisse comme un vulgaire toutou qu'il a prononcé ? Rétorqua-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. Je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais. Je ne suis pas un chien qui doit faire le beau quand son maître claque des doigts."

Cela avait fait grincer les dents des deux autres hommes. Qu'importe! Elle aimait les provoquer. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle réussissait le mieux. Mais le plus jouissif, c'était de mettre en colère son père. Ah ça! C'était bien un événement qu'elle ne voulait pas rater. Elle eut un sourire. Un sourire où on pouvait lire sa malice.

"_ Votre mère vous attend dans vos appartements. Elle m'a l'air très remontée contre vous, continua le géant.

_ Très bien. Je vous suis, céda-t-elle en faisant mine d'être vaincue."

Alec l'observa un moment. Il se méfiait de ce que cette fille pouvait manigancer. Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Surtout quand elle avait une idée bien en tête. Et là, c'est bien ce qu'il l'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien faire pour tourmenter les Seigneurs de Volterra? Les rois du monde des vampires? Les deux vampires l'emmenaient vers ses appartements. Une grande dame à la longue chevelure doré et aux prunelles de feu l'accueillit avec un certain mécontentement. Sa "mère".

"_ Je me demandais quand tu allais daigner arriver, fit-elle, quelque peu en colère.

_ Calmez-vous, ma mère. Je suis arrivée, n'est-ce pas le plus important?"

Sa mère adoptive la foudroya du regard. Sa fille fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme à son habitude.

"_ Commençons autrement nous serons vraiment en retard.

_ Au pire, ce n'est guère important. Il y aura tellement de monde qu'on ne remarquera même pas notre absence, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Bien au contraire, Isis, nous sommes la famille royale, notre absence sera tout de suite pointée du doigt."

La jeune fille soupira. Encore ce nom... Ce n'était pas le sien. Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme le sien.

"_ Et tu sais bien que ton père n'apprécie guère que l'on soit en retard.

_ Oui, je sais, dit-elle en faisant une mine désolée."

Sa mère adoptive la conduisit vers un paravent. Plusieurs robes de soirée étaient suspendues à des cintres. La première qu'elle essaya était une longue robe fourreau en mousseline. Elle était noire et assez sobre. Elle la présenta devant la vampire.

"_ Tu es belle ainsi, Isis, se réjouit-elle."

La dénommée Isis fit une moue peu convaincue. Son habit était trop sombre. Elle n'aimait pas. Elle retourna derrière le paravent. La deuxième qu'elle saisit était une robe noire... Ses parents aimaient le noir car c'était une couleur noble pour eux. Et qui reflétait aussi leur nature. La jeune fille ne le niait pas. Mais ce n'est pas le noir qui la mettait en valeur. Cette robe soulignait ses formes mais... Ce n'était pas son coup de coeur. Elle remit la robe sur son cintre. Une troisième robe... Au bonheur de la jeune adolescente, le vêtement n'était pas noir mais rouge. Mais elle ne l'essaya pas. Le rouge lui faisait rappeler le sang de ses victimes. Ce n'est pas qu'elle a pitié des humains qu'elle tuait, non. C'est juste que le rouge revenait bien trop souvent dans les soirées entre vampires. C'est ce que sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter.

"_ Pourquoi ne l'essayes-tu pas?

_ Le rouge revient trop souvent lors de ces soirées."

Evidemment, la vampire secoua négativement de la tête. Qu'est-ce que sa fille pouvait bien l'énerver quand elle avait quelque chose en tête. Les deux femmes entendirent les pas déterminés venir vers leurs appartements.

"_ Les Maîtres vous attendent, fit une voix féminine.

_ Isis, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher avant que je ne choisisse moi-même ta robe pour cette soirée, s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Voulez-vous que j'en fasse part au Maître, Madame?

_ Non, Heidi. Dîtes lui de patienter encore quinze minutes.

_ Bien, Madame."

L'adolescente saisit une autre robe. Une bleue royale et en mousseline. Cela lui plaisait bien. Elle mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Elle avait des manches qui retombaient sur le bas de ses épaules. Son décolleté était arrondie mais pas profond. La jeune fille la montra à sa mère adoptive.

"_ Es-tu décidée à la portée?"

Sa fille se mit devant un miroir et se contempla. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même. Pour voir ce que cela donnait.

"_ Peut-être...

_ Peut-être? Isis... Oui ou non?"

Sa mère espérait que la réponse serait oui. Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune fille retourna derrière le paravent. Au grand dam de sa mère. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à garder la robe qu'elle portait actuellement. Quelqu'un venait. Sa démarche était rapide. La jeune fille avait reconnu à qui ces pas appartenaient. Cela lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Coucou! Voici la réponse à vos reviews!**

**Manielle: Oui, c'est bien la suite d'_Amour et Trahison_.**

**Kervana: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Cela m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que la fiction continuera à te plaire. **

**Miss-vivi-volturi: Et oui! C'est bien Némésis. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit. Et un homme à la chevelure aussi noir que les ténèbres apparut. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étincelles. Il avait l'air d'un aigle impérial sur son trône. Son regard glissa vers sa fille. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il écarta ses bras comme s'il voulait l'enlacer. La jeune fille ne fit aucun pas vers lui. Comme si elle voulait le considérer comme son père. Il faisait tout pour garder le pouvoir. Pour être supérieur aux autres. C'est à cause de son orgueil que sa mère est morte. A cause de ses mensonges. De ses manigances. Et jamais elle ne pourra le lui pardonner.

**"_ Je te prie de bien vouloir nous laisser, Sulpicia. Je dois converser avec notre adorable petite fille.**

**_ Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, Aro. Elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence."**

La jeune fille réprima un soupir. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine naissante. Elle n'avait cure de ses dires. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est sa vengeance. Rien que sa vengeance pour lui avoir enlever sa mère. La dite Sulpicia déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux tandis que leur fille fit une grimace. Quand la porte se referma, le vampire, le Maître des Lieux, s'avança vers le fruit de ses entrailles. Il était plutôt mécontent.

**"_ Je crois que nous en avons déjà parlé, Isis.**

**_ Je croyais que je vous avais dit que mon nom était Némésis, **reprit-elle, hargneuse**."**

Le vampire s'avança vers Némésis. Il avait l'air en colère mais une lueur de crainte brillait dans ses yeux. De quoi avait-il peur? Némésis prit un malin plaisir à sourire. Son père était conscient de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Comme disait le proverbe: _"Tel père, telle fille."_ Puis le regard de son paternel se durcit. Et la lueur de crainte disparut.

**"_ Je n'apprécie guère à ce qu'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues, ma fille. As-tu fini de te préparer?**

**_ Non, répondit-elle d'une voix détachée.**

**_ Isis...**

**_ Appelez-moi encore par ce nom et je vous promets que je quitte Volterra pour rejoindre un autre clan, **rétorqua-t-elle**."**

Ou en créer un. Mais c'était difficile de le faire puisque son venin ne pouvait pas contaminer les humains. Elle était vulnérable. Elle en était consciente. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle arrive à trouver un fidèle. Mais il fallait qu'elle quitte Volterra. Sauf que son paternel refusera sa sortie. Il voudra forcément savoir où elle ira. Ce qu'elle fera. Non... Elle n'avait pas encore de plan définit mais elle y réfléchissait.

Son père ferma les paupières. Ce petit sourire ornait son visage si lisse, si majestueux. Mais Némésis savait que l'orage était en marche. Le grand Aro Volturi n'aimait pas qu'on lui réponde de la sorte.

**"_ Je t'appellerais par le nom que nous t'avons donné.**

**_ En m'appelant Isis, vous reniez les sentiments que vous avez eu envers ma mère,** s'exclama Némésis**."**

Les larmes lui venaient. Son père refusait de lui dire où il avait enterré le corps de sa mère biologique. Comment pouvait-elle faire son deuil?

**"_ Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai retrouvé son corps?"**

Némésis se pinça les lèvres. Non. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle l'avait pensé. Elle devait assumer ses choix. Ses actes.

**"_ _Le jugement a été rendu, Père. Et vous avez perdu. Maintenant souffrez et en silence._ Tu n'avais pas l'air de porter ta mère dans ton cœur lorsque tu m'as dit cela, reprit-il."**

Sa voix était glaciale mais Némésis pouvait sentir une note de détresse. De tristesse. Son cœur prit un coup. Un pincement. Comme si elle regrettait ses mots. Ses paroles d'antan. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faiblir. Pas devant cet être sans cœur.

**"_ N'avez-vous pas compris que c'est vous qui me dégoûtez? Vous m'avez arraché de son ventre. Vous m'avez éloigné d'elle dans le seul but de la faire souffrir. De vous venger parce qu'elle voulait vous rendre la même douleur que vous lui avez faite subir."**

En un battement de paupière, Aro se trouvait près de sa fille. Il l'avait immobilisé contre le mur. Son nez frôla le cou frêle et gracieux de sa fille.

**"_ Ta mère m'avait autorisé à boire son sang...**, murmura-t-il. **Peut-être que tu n'as pas son odeur. Pas cet éclat que ta mère avait... Mais... Son sang est dans tes veines. Et ça... C'est le bien qui m'est le plus précieux.**

**_ Vous... Vous n'avez pas... Le droit...,** dit-elle soudainement horrifiée."

Aro esquissa un mince sourire qui voulait tout dire. Même s'il ne parlait pas... Le message qu'il voulait faire passer arrivait toujours à destination. Son visage glissa dans le creux du cou de sa tendre fille hybride.

**"_ Lys m'a... Indirectement... donné sa permission... Tu es ma fille... Je me dois de te protéger contre toi-même. Contre tes démons intérieurs... Qu'est-ce que ta mère dirait si elle était encore en vie?"**

Némésis n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Son père avait une force bien plus supérieure que la sienne. Elle ne pouvait guère lui faire face. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner ainsi contre lui. De plus... Avec son pouvoir... Il lui était facile de prévoir les coups qu'elle voudrait lui mettre.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Aro Volturi planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre de sa fille. Elle réprima une exclamation. Elle devait se montrer forte. Cependant l'adolescente se sentit partir. Doucement. Lentement. Ses membres semblaient devenir du coton. Elle serra les vêtements de son père pour tenir debout.

**"_ Si je dois prélever ton sang pour que tu me suives... Pourquoi pas... Au moins, je sais que tu seras assez faible pour attenter à notre clan,** dit-il froidement. **Et si jamais, tu essayes de faire quelque chose, je pourrais toujours reprendre un peu de ton sang."**

Il prit le bras de sa fille et l'emmena à l'extérieur de ses appartements. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs du château. Némésis avait l'étrange sensation de flotter sur un petit nuage. Quitter le bras de son père lui causerait plus de mal que de bien. Si jamais elle se séparait de lui, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus sur ses jambes. Pour cela... Il allait lui falloir attendre un bon moment pour qu'elle puisse bouger librement dans sa demeure. Comme si Aro avait lu ses pensées, il resserra son étreinte sur sa fille.

**"_ Si tu crois pouvoir t'échapper, tu te trompes, **susurra-t-il.** Tu viens de faire une seconde bêtise. Ne t'en fais pas... Je saurais te faire plier à ma volonté."**

Son père pouvait lui faire peur quand il était dans une colère noire.

**"_ Tu me reproches de l'avoir tué... Tu es aussi fautive que moi. Quand elle était enceinte, c'est toi qui lui causait ses malaises."**

Ainsi il pensait que c'était elle la source de la souffrance de sa mère alors que c'était lui! Il l'avait abandonné! Pour quoi faire? Pour retourner à Volterra. Au lieu de dire à Sulpicia qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait gardé sous sa coupe parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre pour assouvir ses besoins.

**"_ C'est ce que tu penses?** Dit-il, sévèrement. **Je comptais vampiriser Lys mais elle m'en a dissuadé.**

**_ Ah oui? Et c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes vengé en lui disant que son enfant était mort-né?** Rétorqua Némésis, venimeuse. **N'avez-vous donc aucuns scrupules? Ces années de deuil ne vous ont donc rien appris?**

**_ Personne du clan ne sait ce que Lys était pour moi, Némésis. Personne. A part Marcus et Elyn mais ils sont tenus au secret.**

**_ Oui. Bien sûr... Vous les avez menacé d'enlever Didyme ou un truc du genre pour garder un minimum de pouvoir sur eux. Pour ne pas que le clan se désagrège."**

Aro la poussa violemment contre le mur.

**"_ Je peux te dire cette confidence après tout...,** murmura-t-il. **J'ai tué ma sœur. Ma sœur de sang. Je l'aimais mais elle m'a trahi... Je n'hésiterais pas à faire de même pour toi, Némésis."**

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Son cœur parut lui dire qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner. S'il l'appelait par son vrai nom, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à sa mère biologique. Némésis déglutit difficilement sa salive. Mais ce qu'il était en train de déclarer allait toujours lui servir pour lui retourner la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

**"_ Je ne recherche pas ton pardon, Némésis. Je prends de grandes décisions pour la survie de notre clan.**

**_ Je dirais plutôt... Pour la survie... De votre... Pouvoir, Père."**


	3. Chapitre 3

Némésis affrontait son père du regard. Il n'était pas décidé à la lâcher. Non. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait rester à sa place. Si Aro continuait comme cela, il allait vraiment l'étrangler. Que dirait Lys si elle voyait son compagnon en train d'essayer de tuer leur fille? Cette pensée fit l'effet d'une claque à Aro. La jeune fille reprit son souffle. Très difficilement.

**"_ Je fais ce qu'il faut pour que notre communauté survive aux humains. Ne penses pas que s'ils nous découvrent, ils vont nous respecter. Bien au contraire, ils vont vouloir faire des expériences. Toi, qui es hybride, tu seras sans doute enfermée dans un laboratoire. Mais nous, les vampires classiques, nous serons exterminés jusqu'aux derniers. Nous ne pourrons plus trouver un endroit pour vivre tranquillement. Il faudra redoubler d'effort pour éviter de mourir car aujourd'hui, la technologie des humains peut retenir notre vie. Notre éternelle vie. Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que je prenne ces décisions. Elles ne sont pas faciles mais efficaces."**

Sa fille savait qu'il avait raison. Elle baissa le regard sur le sol. Un peu honteuse. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de penser qu'il était tout de même obsédé par le pouvoir. Le vampire reprit son bras et l'entraina vers la salle des Trônes. Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment?

**"_ Si je ne t'appelles pas par Némésis, c'est à cause de Sulpicia, **reprit Aro d'une voix plus sensible, plus douce**. Étant donné que j'ai réussi à faire passer Lys comme une mère porteuse, j'étais assez content que Sulpicia ne s'est pas penché plus sur cela. Mais... Elle a suspecté que j'avais un lien particulier avec ta mère. J'ai eu peur de vous perdre toutes les deux, c'est pour cela que je contrôlais chacun de mes gestes, de mes mots et de mes décisions. Elle savait que j'allais proposer un choix de prénom qui venait directement de ta mère. C'est pour cela que j'ai modifié. En proposant Isis."**

Aro se tut. Sa voix avait été sincère. Mais Némésis hésitait à le croire. Après tout, son père était un maître dans l'art du mensonge et de la manipulation. Comment pouvait-elle le croire? C'est lui qui a tué sa mère. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il avait l'air complètement désespéré.

**"_ Mais vous ne lui avez pas tenu tête! Et vous avez menti à votre âme-soeur sur moi. Elle aurait dû savoir que je me portais bien. Que je n'étais plus en danger! Mais vous n'avez rien fait! Vous l'avez laissé mourir...**

**_ Tu l'as poussé à se suicider,** répéta Aro d'une voix glaciale. **Si elle est morte, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Sans cela, elle serait encore en vie."**

Ces mots lui firent comme l'effet d'une gifle pour Némésis. Ainsi, il pensait vraiment que c'était elle, la fautive. La responsable. La meurtrière de son âme-soeur. Némésis ressentit un lourd pincement au coeur. Comme si on l'avait trahi. Comme si on venait de lui transpercer le cœur avec un poignard.

**"_ Je te prierais de bien te comporter à cette soirée, Isis,** susurra-t-il. **Autrement tu vas en payer le prix."**

Némésis frissonna. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se venger. De quelque manière qui soit. La jeune fille l'entendit soupirer.

**"_ Si tu crois pouvoir m'atteindre avec cette fureur que tu refoules depuis que tu es née, tu n'es pas prête de gagner,** soupira Aro, lassé par le comportement de sa fille. **Pour progresser, il faut avoir l'esprit clair. Lipide comme de l'eau de source. Ton esprit est embrouillé par la rage. Un peu comme Caïus quand quelque chose l'énerve."**

Le père et la fille étaient enfin arrivés dans la salle des Trônes. Tous la communauté de vampire se retourna vers eux. Némésis sentait chaque regard la détailler comme le boucher quand il choisissait une bonne part de viande d'un cadavre d'animal. Elle frissonnait. Mais la présence de son père la réconfortait. Bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas l'admettre. Sulpicia vint vers eux, toute souriante.

**"_ A vous voilà réconcilier,** dit-elle rassurée."

Némésis se retient de faire un commentaire. De même que son père la foudroya du regard quand il comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire. Sulpicia prit le bras de son époux tandis que Némésis le lâcha. Aro lui jeta un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien commettre d'irréparable. La jeune hybride soupira. Elle avait encore du mal à tenir debout mais elle se forçait à marcher jusqu'aux trônes. Marcus et Elyn se tenaient l'un auprès de l'autre. Heureux. Didyme juste à côté d'eux. Elle fit signe à Némésis de la rejoindre.

**"_ Tu es magnifique, Némésis,** chuchota Didyme, assez basse pour que les vampires n'entendent pas."

Cela n'empêcha pas à Marcus de se racler la gorge comme pour la prévenir d'un danger. Elyn l'enlaça tendrement. Comme le fait une mère à sa fille. Némésis se retient de verser des larmes. Seul Marcus avait vu qu'elle tentait de garder une expression digne du clan des Volturi. Il lui souria tendrement. Comme pour insuffler du courage rien que dans son regard.

C'étaient les trois seuls vampires en qui elle faisait pleinement confiance. Didyme était plus âgée qu'elle. Juste de deux années mais elles s'entendaient à merveille. Comme de vraies soeurs. Némésis aurait aimé que sa mère soit là. Auprès d'elle...

Cette pensée assombrit son coeur. Son âme. Son père aurait dû lui dire où se trouvait le corps de Lys pour qu'elle puisse s'y recueillir. Mais il ne lui avait rien révélé. Comme s'il voulait garder Lys pour lui tout seul.

Aro leva les bras au ciel comme pour intimer la salle de se taire. Il avait la prestance d'un empereur romain. L'assemblée arrêta de parler. Le silence s'abattit sur la Salle du Trône. Attendant que le Maître des Lieux prenne la parole.

**"_ Bienvenu, mes amis! Bienvenu à tous! Je vous remercie d'avoir pu vous déplacer aussi nombreux et de vous libérer des fonctions qui vous incombent pour célébrer l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre au sein de notre communauté, et au sein du clan des Volturi. Je vous prie d'accueillir très chaleureusement la Princesse Isis Volturi, fille de Sulpicia et la mienne par conséquent."**

Tous les vampires applaudirent. Némésis se rapprocha de son père. Elle devait faire un discours devant toutes ses personnes... Sulpicia, sa "mère", l'incita à parler en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

**"_ Isis est quelqu'un de très timide. Veuillez lui pardonner. Normalement, elle arrive très bien à communiquer avec son entourage, n'est-ce pas, ma fille?** Fit le vampire en pesant bien sur les mots."

Toute l'Assemblée éclata de rire. La jeune hybride se sentit ridiculisée. Humiliée. A croire que c'était l'effet attendu. Némésis regarda son père avec rage. Comme elle pouvait le détester en ce moment.

**"_ Je n'ai pas perdu l'usage de la parole, Père,** fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. **Non. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir leur dire car c'est bien ce que vous voulez que je fasse, n'est-ce pas, Père?"**

Le sourire qu'avait Aro disparut rapidement tandis que sa fille commença à s'avancer vers l'assemblée.

**"_ Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de vous vous êtes déplacés jusqu'à Volterra pour m'accueillir dans votre si grande communauté. Malheureusement je suis à court d'idées pour vous divertir... A moins que... Vous souhaitez que je vous raconte une histoire?"**

Le silence lui répondit mais elle savait qu'elle tenait les vampires à ses lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son paternel. Il la dévisageait. Ses muscles s'étaient brusquement raidis mais son visage ne laissa rien paraître.

Comment allait-elle commencer son récit? Telle est la question...


	4. Chapter 4

**"_ C'est l'histoire d'un vampire qui rencontre une jeune humaine lors d'une soirée. Un de ses amis a tenté de la violer. Elle essaye alors de s'enfuir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe nez-à-nez avec ce fameux vampire. Sachant qu'elle était en danger, le vampire utilisa ce moyen pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui offre sa protection. Il la séduit par des mots doux, des promesses et un jour, l'humaine tombe enceinte. Le vampire l'abandonne pour régler des affaires dans sa communauté. Il ne comprend pas que l'humaine a peur. Pour elle et pour le bébé. Mais elle le laisse partir. Elle ne voulait pas retenir son compagnon plus longtemps."**

Némésis marqua une pause. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son père qui était livide. Elle esquissa un sourire, presque victorieux. Il devait se remémorer les souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec sa tendre Lys. Son humaine de pacotille. Il luttait pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Sa tristesse aux autres vampires. Mais Némésis s'en fichait. Elle voulait savoir où était le corps de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse s'y recueillir et que son père la reconnaisse en tant que Némésis et non pas Isis.

**"_ Hélas... L'homme qui lui voulait du mal la retrouva. L'emmena dans son appartement et la séquestra. L'humaine espérait que son compagnon allait la retrouver. Plus les jours passaient... Plus son coeur se fit plus noir. Plus revanchard. Bien sur... Elle était sans doute trop naïve d'espérer que son âme-soeur allait la secourir. La pauvre... Elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse d'un être qui n'avait pas de coeur... Mais j'oubliais... Les vampires ne savent pas aimer... **

**_ Némésis! **S'exclama Didyme.

L'intervention de son amie la fit taire un moment.

**_ Soit...,** murmura Némésis."

Son regard alla vers Marcus et Elyn... Eux... Ils devaient être heureux. Ils le méritaient... Elle aurait tant aimé être à la place de Didyme.

**"_ Certains vampires ont plus de chance que d'autres...,** soupira-t-elle, faussement triste.

**_ Isis... Qu'es-tu en train de raconter?** Intervient Sulpicia, scandalisée par les paroles de sa fille."

Némésis se tourna vers sa "mère", consciente qu'elle allait commettre une erreur. Son père ne cessait pas de la regarder. Comme si elle était le diable incarné. Elle esquissa un mince sourire. Satisfaite? Non. Pas tout à fait.

**"_ Je leur raconte dans quelle condition je suis née...,** répondit simplement Némésis. **N'ont-ils pas le droit de savoir la vérité, Mère?**

**_ Isis... Cette soirée t'est consacrée. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu leur racontes tout cela. Ils savent déjà ce que tu es.**

**_ Non. Ils ne savent pas ce qui je suis.**

**_ Aro a eu recourt à une humaine porteuse, **se justifia la Reine des vampires**. Mais qu'importe... C'était pour que je sois heureuse. Pour qu'enfin, je devienne mère.**

**_ Tu n'avais pas à te justifier, ma douce Sulpicia, **chuchota Aro dans son oreille.**"**

Némésis secoua négativement de la tête. Puis un sourire diabolique s'étira sur son magnifique visage. Son expression était glaciale. Implacable.

**"_ Je suis navrée, "Mère", mais vous ne m'avez pas mise au monde. Vous ne méritez pas que je vous appelles ainsi.**

**_ Aro! Raisonne-la!**

**_ Ah...,** lâcha l'hybride, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. **Je crois que j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose...** "

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son père. Il était plus livide. Cela ne la dérangeait nullement. Tous les vampires devaient savoir la vérité. Que son père avait tué son âme-soeur.

**"_ Quelque chose de vraiment très important... Je ne me rappelle plus... Ce que c'est... C'est un élément qui ne faut surtout pas le mettre à l'écart... Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà...?**

**_ Isis! Peux-tu cesser ce jeu? **S'exclama Sulpicia,qui perdait son calme.

**_ Isis... Peut-être devrais-tu prendre congé? **Fit Aro, tout sourire.

**_ Pourquoi? Pour quelle raison? Nos amis ont le droit de savoir la vérité, non? Après tout, c'est mon histoire. Je n'aime pas caché des choses à mes invités. C'est très mal polie de se conduire ainsi, vous ne le pensez pas, Père?**

**_ Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bouleversée par la disparition de ta mère biologique mais tu fais partie des nôtres à présent. Lys appartenait aux humains. Elle était trop faible mentalement et physiquement...**

**_ Faible mentalement et physiquement, **coupa Némésis.** Vous avez abusé de sa faiblesse pour mieux l'utiliser pour vos sombres desseins. **

**_ ... Sulpicia est ta vraie mère, **continua Aro, calmement**. Elle ne t'a jamais abandonné. Et elle t'a toujours aimé et soutenu quoi qu'il arrive.****"**

Aro se retenait de se jeter sur sa fille et de mettre fin à sa vie. Cependant... Némésis ressemblait trait pour trait à sa défunte mère. Et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Il y eut un long silence... Personne n'osait prendre la parole... Quand soudain...

**"_ Il vous a sans doute dit que Lys était son âme-soeur aussi?** Dit-elle, froidement.

**_ Quoi?** S'exclama Sulpicia."

Son épouse se retourna pour avoir la confirmation de son mari.

**"_ C'est vrai Aro?"**

Caïus s'était redressé sur son siège. Écoutant attentivement la conversation entre les deux époux. Marcus s'était avancé vers Némésis. Didyme observait Némésis et Aro avec une

**"_ Ce n'était qu'une faible humaine**, dit-il, totalement indifférent."

Cela mit le feu aux poudres. Némésis était peut-être un peu trop impulsive à cause de son jeune âge mais quand même! Il insultait sa mère! Et par la même occasion son âme-soeur! Comment pouvait-il être aussi... Orgueilleux? Est-ce que tous les vampires dans cette salle était pareil? Des monstres qui ne pensaient qu'à leur puissance face aux humains?

**"_ Ah oui? Une faible humaine? Vous appelez ça comment quand cette faible humaine a fait Lyon Volterra à pied? Sans l'aide de personne? Hein? Elle a réussi à tuer des animaux pour pouvoir me nourrir. Ce n'est pas rien! Et vous osez dire que c'est une misérable humaine? Peu d'humains auraient fait la même chose. Auraient supporté la douleur de cette grossesse. Ma mère m'avait donné un nom. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir en me mettant au monde. J'arrivais à communiquer avec elle par ses rêves. Je devais sans cesse l'encourager! La soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle craque.**

**_ Aurais-tu oublié ce que ta stupide mère a déclaré en arrivant dans la Salle des Trônes?"**

Némésis haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ce fut au tour d'Aro de sourire machiavéliquement.

**"_ Elle nous a demandé de ne pas la vampiriser si tu venais au monde. Ce que j'ai accepté. Ne suis-je pas un vampire de parole?**

**_ Alors pourquoi l'avoir gardé en vie? Elle vous avait provoqué et pourtant vous l'avez gardé auprès de vous? Dans vos appartements! Aviez-vous vraiment envie de la voir mourir? Car vous auriez pu la laisser périr lors de l'accouchement et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Est-il possible que vous aviez une once de sentiment envers elle?"**

Le silence s'établit une nouvelle fois dans la salle des Trônes. Aro ne regardait personne à part sa fille biologique. Némésis savait qu'elle l'avait provoqué et qu'elle allait sentir les retombées après que les invités seront partis. Le plus influent des Rois des vampires la fusilla du regard. Oh que oui... Elle allait le regretter. Très amèrement.

**"_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me reproches sa mort? C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle souhaitait. Pourquoi me rends-tu responsable de sa mort alors que c'était son moyen à elle de se venger de moi?**

**_ Vous et vos mensonges...**

**_ Isis... Je crains que je n'ai pas été assez clair,** coupa Aro, sévèrement. **Malheureusement, je vais devoir t'enfermer dans tes appartements si c'est cela ce que tu veux. Et sous bonne escorte. Alec, Démétri, raccompagnez-là dans ses quartiers. Et qu'elle y reste jusqu'à ce que je vienne lui rendre visite. Si tu crois pouvoir me blesser en ressassant le passé, tu te trompes. Lys est morte car c'était une faible mortelle. Et puis... Elle ne méritait pas d'être vampirisée...**

**_ Comment osez-vous?** S'exclama Némésis. **Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une escorte pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire..."**

Némésis n'eut guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car Démétri, leur traqueur, lui avait donné un coup sur la nuque. Elle perdit connaissance. Aro, quant à lui, reprenait la parole, avec un grand sourire:

**"_ Veuillez excuser le tempérament de feu d'Isis. Comme nous le savons tous, les enfants grandissent et sont en pleine crise d'adolescence. Ils peuvent inventer n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer."**

Il éclata de rire comme si sa fille était un divertissement. Il devait bien l'admettre qu'elle l'était.

**"_ Il va falloir que tu la dresses, Aro,** répliqua Caïus, toujours aussi mauvais.

**_ C'est ce que je fais, crois-moi. Elle est aussi coriace que sa mère."**

Marcus s'avança vers son frère. Aro se tourna vers lui. Sentant que son frère voulait lui parler.

**"_ Oui, Marcus?**

**_ J'aimerais te parler. Après nos festivités, bien sûr. **

**_ J'espère que cela ne concerne pas ma fille...,** soupira Aro.

**_ Je crains que si, mon frère.**

**_ Soit, je t'écouterais."**


	5. Chapter 5

Dès que les festivités prirent fin, Aro suivit son frère - par alliance - dans son bureau privatif. Il se demandait ce que Marcus allait bien lui dire à propos d'Isis. Oh... Il savait déjà que sa fille ne la portait plus dans son coeur. Il retient un sanglot. Aro n'était guère émotif ou sentimental. Mais quand cela concernait Lys ou Némésis... Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il perdait ses moyens.

Marcus et lui rentrèrent dans la pièce de travail et s'installèrent sur des fauteuils en velours rouge bien moelleux.

**"_ Que voulais-tu me faire part, mon frère?**

**_ Peut-être devrais-tu... Envisager d'accéder à sa requête..., proposa Marcus."**

Aro fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce que Marcus lui disait.

**"_ Quelle requête?**

**_ Voyons Aro... Tu sais pertinemment où je veux en venir! Si Némésis...**

**_ Isis, Marcus, **corrigea Aro en levant la main pour intimer Marcus de se taire.**"**

Marcus secoua négativement de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère n'acceptait pas de l'appeler par le nom que Lys lui avait donné.

**"_ Non, Aro. Tu aurais dû faire un effort pour que Némésis revienne vers toi.**

**_ Ah oui? Et je peux savoir comment j'aurais pu le faire?** S'exclama-t-il, sombre. **Némésis ne veut pas entendre quoique ce soit de ma part.**

**_ Aro... Il faudrait que tu laisses tomber ce masque que tu portes et avouer à toute la communauté que tu aimais Lys. Tu en souffres. Je le sais. Cela se sent. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour cacher le lieu où tu as enterré Lys.**

**_ Pourquoi devrais-je céder à sa requête? Elle continuera à être irrespectueuse envers moi. Elle l'a toujours été depuis qu'elle est née.**

**_ Si tu ne recolles pas les morceaux, Aro, votre lien se brisera, **déclara Marcus**.**

**_ Eh bien, qu'il se brise... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon."**

Marcus regarda intensément son frère. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il lui disait. Tant qu'à Aro, il cachait bien sa crainte de perdre à tout jamais sa fille. Le fruit de son amour.

**"_ Aro... Tu m'as aidé pour Elyn. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Il faut que tu recolles les morceaux. Accepte de la présenter comme Némésis au sein de notre communauté et montre-lui l'endroit où Lys repose. Ce sont les deux choses les plus importantes aux yeux de Némésis. Si tu ne le fais pas... Je crains qu'elle fasse quelque chose de bien plus grave. Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour réparer les choses entre vous."**

Aro se leva brusquement. Il avait besoin de marcher. Il refusait de céder à ce que souhaitait Némésis bien qu'il savait que Marcus avait en partie raison. S'il ne faisait rien pour recoller les morceaux, Némésis serait capable de lui préparer un mauvais coup... Mais cela allait affecter une grande partie du clan.

**"_ Si tu ne fais rien, le clan en pâtira. Beaucoup de personnes attendent que nous montrons une faille pour qu'ils puissent s'infiltrer dans celle-ci dans le seul but de nous voir tomber. Il faut que tu répares tes erreurs, Aro.**

**_ Alors... Pour toi, il faudrait que je l'appelle par le prénom que Lys lui a donnée. Et qu'en plus, je lui montre où repose Lys?**

**_ Oui."**

Aro soupira rageusement. Il était en désaccord avec son frère. Non. Némésis n'apprendra jamais où est le corps de sa mère.

**"_ Lys est à moi. Son corps est à moi. Est-ce que tu comprends?**

**_ Elle est morte, Aro. Elle s'est suicidée parce que tu lui as menti. Si tu ne lui avais pas caché l'existence de Némésis, elle serait encore là auprès de toi. Peut-être que tu aurais eu quelques problèmes avec Sulpicia mais si tu lui avais dit que Lys était ton âme-sœur, je pense qu'elle aurait compris.**

**_ Non. Sulpicia ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle est tellement obsédée par le pouvoir... Si je lui avais dit que Lys était mon âme-soeur, elle l'aurait tué sans hésiter.**

**_ Tu ne sais pas... Cela fait longtemps que votre couple battait de l'aile. Sulpicia t'a trompé plusieurs fois au cours des siècles. **

**_ J'ai aussi trompé Lys...,** murmura Aro.

**_ Comment ça?"**

Soudain, Aro eut du mal à parler. Il semblait être mal à l'aise. Le vampire ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il hésitait à reprendre la parole. Marcus bougea sur son fauteuil. Redoutant ce que son frère allait lui révéler.

**"_ Aro... Qu'as-tu fait?**

**_ C'est du passé. Lys n'existe plus.**

**_ Ce sont ces petites choses qui ont tué Lys, Aro. Et ce sont ces petites choses qui vont te faire perdre Némésis."**

Le vampire n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir son âme-soeur. Il se posta devant la fenêtre et regarda le parc. Puis il se retourna vers Marcus et lui demanda froidement:

**"_ Tu me reproches sa mort?**

**_ Némésis et toi êtes tous les deux en tort. Vous l'avez tué.**

**_ Je te remercie pour m'avoir fait part de ton opinion mais je trouve que Némésis est allée beaucoup trop loin à cette réception. Elle doit avoir une punition exemplaire.**

**_ Aro... Elle est en train de mettre notre clan en danger."**

Depuis que Marcus avait Elyn, il s'impliquait beaucoup plus dans les affaires du monde vampirique. C'était un bon point. Mais là... Il dépassait un peu les limites. Marcus n'était pas le père de Némésis, il n'avait donc aucun droit à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

**"_ C'est pour cela que je veux la sanctionner, Marcus.**

**_ Ce n'est pas en la punissant que tu vas réussir à la faire revenir vers toi.**

**_ Je ne cherche pas à la faire revenir vers moi."**

Marcus lança un regard perçant à Aro. Soupçonneux.

**"_ Ne me dis pas que tu veux te débarrasser d'elle. C'est ton enfant! Le fruit de ton union avec Lys! C'est tout ce qui te reste d'elle!**

**_ Je sais! Mais Némésis n'a jamais... Némésis ne m'a jamais porté dans son coeur.**

**_ A ton avis... Pourquoi suis-je en train de te donner des idées pour que vous vous rapprochez? Pour que vous réglez vos problèmes d'entente?"**

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Marcus voyait bien qu'Aro était perdu. Il savait que le père de Némésis ne pensait pas à mettre fin à sa progéniture. Il était juste perdu. Et il fallait qu'Aro retrouve quelque chose pour remplacer Lys. Marcus savait que c'était difficile. Il était passé par là quand Didyme, la soeur d'Aro, avait disparu de la surface de la planète. Il a cru que tout son univers s'était écroulé. Que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre maintenant qu'il était au plus bas.

**"_ Alors... Pour toi...,** fit doucement Aro. **Il faudrait que je passe plus de temps pour répondre à ses questions?**

**_ Oui**, admit son frère en souriant. **Je pense que cela favoriserait la guérison de votre lien.**

**_ Némésis n'a jamais vu le visage que j'avais quand... J'étais en compagnie de... Lys...**

**_ Eh bien... Il est peut-être temps pour toi de lever le voile, tu ne crois pas?"**


End file.
